Conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatuses generally include a photosensitive drum, an exposure head and a developing cartridge. The exposure head is provided for exposing the peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum to imaging light. The developing cartridge stores developer to be supplied to the photosensitive drum. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-168570 discloses an image forming apparatus of the type described above, and shows an arrangement in which the developing cartridge is spaced apart from and disposed below the exposure head.